Bathroom Fun
by Nostalgiah
Summary: Lincoln accidentally walks in on Leni leading to a mutual opportunity.


**This is for all the Leni fans out there :3  
**

* * *

The first time Lincoln saw his sister naked; he remembered his knees trembling and his throat becoming suddenly dry. Pictures of naked women abounded on his password-protected computer, of course, but to this point in Lincoln's life he had not seen a real naked woman. Maybe when Lincoln was younger, he and one of his sisters had inadvertently seen each other naked, but it was certainly not anything they remembered. Their "normal" childhood was just like any other. Well, almost like any other. But even at a young age Lincoln did remember being aware that his sister Leni, who he was not supposed to notice sexually, was quite a stunning creature.

Leni was a very natural blond, with beautiful skin that was just begging to be tasted. Her neck especially looked delicious, when she tilted her head to one side, revealing that sensitive and vulnerable part that Lincoln could sink his teeth into. He loved the way her long strands of hair fell to one side when she did that, cascading over her shoulder. How Lincoln longed to touch her... But it wasn't allowed. He knew that, even at a young age.

Now that Lincoln was old enough to act on his inclinations with any female he wanted, it seemed that the only one he wanted could not be had. The thought of other men, or boys really in their teenage social circles, staring at Leni and desiring her as he did, feeling the same urges as he had for years, drove Lincoln to insanity. He was the one who desired her, and yet they all had their opportunities to be with her while he never did. Lincoln learned to accept this finally, and moved on. It had not been easy, but an entire society of stigmas would eventually ward off his desires and stow them away where he no longer paid any attention to them.

That is, until he saw Leni naked. To be fair, it was not in any way her fault. Lincoln had come home unexpected, and in their bedrooms upstairs the front door could barely be heard. Lincoln had comeback from Clyde's house and decided to catch up on his comics, seeing as his parents and siblings had all gone out which meant it was the perfect opportunity for some peace and quiet. He hopped up the stairs toward his room but before he entered, he decided to play it safe and use the bathroom knowing he wouldn't want to hold it in the middle of an action-packed Ace Savvy fight. That's when Lincoln opened the bathroom door and caught sight of her.

Leni was bent over, already having dried off with the towel that she was now using on her dripping hair. Thinking that she was alone in the house, Leni had not bothered to lock the door. Lincoln did the same thing when he was home alone. Roughly tousling the towel through her hair, Leni could not hear her brother's quiet steps. Lincoln's body stopped instinctively, and his gaze went right to her legs and rear end, both splendidly on display as she bent at the waist. Lincoln knew it was wrong to look, and the guilt kept growing the longer he stared. But he couldn't look away.

Leni's legs were lovely, for sure. But they only led Lincoln's eyes upwards to the wondrous spectacle of her ass. A single drop of moisture began to roll down the luscious curve of her buttocks, stopping at that sweet inward angle where her cheeks met her thighs. Lincoln wanted to dive forward and catch that drop on his tongue, but he restrained himself understandably. Still, despite what he knew to be right and wrong, Lincoln felt an uncontrollable erection strain his pants. He had to get out of there, now. Any second Leni would stand up and see him, and his obvious arousal, and it would be hell. She would think of Lincoln as sick and perverted, and she would be right.

In seemingly slow motion, it happened. Leni straightened, shook the hair from her face, and turned slightly while still holding the towel in her hand. She checking her figure in the mirror before she saw someone in the doorway. Without covering herself, Leni glanced back to see her little brother frozen in both terror and lust.

Lincoln expected her to scream. Or to begin yelling loudly while frantically attempting to conceal her nakedness from her sibling. He could tell by her eyes that she was shocked, perhaps a bit scared. But neither of them did anything. Leni was frozen as Lincoln was, watching him stare at her body. His eyes did not dart up and down, but rather Lincoln seemed to stare at Leni entirely in one single unflinching gaze.

God, she was beautiful... Her hips were cocked up on one side just a bit, giving her that wonderful feminine pose that drove men crazy. Lincoln noticed how tight and firm her body was, though he already knew Leni took good care of her body. When Lincoln dared take special notice of her breasts, he remembers observing how they were not especially large, certainly not like the women on his computer. But he had never been more inclined to reach out and suck on them, groping them in his hands and feeling their softness. They were lovely, most assuredly the best pair he'd ever seen.

Finally, Leni dared to move. Lincoln felt defensive suddenly, ready to defend his actions and run like hell before she said anything. But his body would not move until he heard her speak at least one word. He couldn't help but notice, however, that Leni had not yet attempted to conceal herself. Perhaps she was trying to maintain some kind of dignity, otherwise the embarrassment would grow even more between them.

"I'm sorry," Lincoln blurted.

Leni chanced a glance down at Lincoln's pants. It was much too late to try to hide his erection from her. She had seen plenty of it by now. Maybe he could show his own dignity as she was doing. Calm, quiet, unmoving. No movement at all. If Lincoln dared adjust his composure, he would surely lose his dignity and run far away to hide.

"Oh, no... I didn't..." Leni stuttered.

She began to wrap the towel around herself. She tried to keep it around her chest, but it was too small to wrap around her upper body. It was no use at this point to pretend she needed to cover what he had already seen. So, Leni lowered the towel and did her best to fasten it around her waist. Of course, the towel was still too small to do this properly, so it hung lower above her hip and her right thigh was still in Lincoln's plain sight.

"I didn't know you were home," she said, her breasts bare and open for her brother's viewing.

Lincoln tried not to stare, but Leni wouldn't have noticed anyway. Her eyes were fixed on his crotch. Lincoln turned his body slightly, but the angle only showed her more detail.

"It's okay," Leni said calmly. "Too late anyway. The only way I could possibly see more was if you like took your shorts off."

Was that her way of breaking the ice? Lincoln laughed nervously, trying to play it off he guessed. He really didn't know what to do at this point. His sister was still mostly naked before him, the towel around her waist almost enhancing her sensuality like a mini skirt with a slit up the entire right side.

Before Lincoln could make a move, they both heard the faint sounds of voices telling them that their parents were home.

To Lincoln's surprise, Leni ran towards him and grabbed his shirt with one hand and the doorknob with the other. Pulling Lincoln sharply into the bathroom, she quickly shut the door. To be honest, Lincoln was surprised she didn't just slam it closed with him still on the other side of it. _'Why had she wanted me in here with her?'_

A voice called from downstairs, their parents alerting them that they were home. But the chatter of conversation trailed off as they went into another room, not bothering to wait for a response.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked, as if protesting her actions. His past infatuated self would have kicked him.

"You want them to see you staring at your naked sister?" Leni asked, giving Lincoln an amused look.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

Leni just shook her head. "It's fine. I can tell what you were thinking with."

Lincoln's hands went to his crotch, confirming the tent that remained there. Leni smiled.

"You better not let them catch you leaving the bathroom with me still in here," she warned, but Lincoln sensed that she was playing with him.

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

Leni shrugged, causing Lincoln to once again take notice of her breasts. "Sit down and wait."

For some strange reason Lincoln complied. Maybe he was thinking with his dick instead of his brain.

Leni did not seem bothered by her brother's presence, and began combing her hair. Lincoln sat on the edge of the bathtub in silence, pretending to wait but really admiring her. He could see her naked front quite easily in the mirror. Leni knew Lincoln was staring, but pretended not to notice. She blow-dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and spread lotion on her skin all while Lincoln watched in secret arousal. _"Why was she letting me do this? Had she always known about my fantasies about her? Perhaps I had been careless, too obvious with my stares, or maybe she knew about the times I used to look through her underwear drawer."_

"Um," Leni started, pausing as if contemplating something. "I have to shave now."

It seemed to Lincoln that she would have shaved her legs in the shower, but either way why would she tell him like that?

"O-okay..." Lincoln said uncertain.

"You can watch if you want."

With that, Leni undid the towel around her waist and set it on top of the toilet lid. Lincoln caught sight of the treasure between her legs, and immediately knew what she was referring to. Her patch of light blond pubic hair was suddenly very evident to him, as he had not taken much notice of it before. There was an obvious design that had been carefully trimmed just above her vagina. Lincoln wasn't surprised to learn that Leni kept herself so neatly groomed. She grabbed the shaving cream from under the sink and sprayed a glob onto her palm. With a slightly devilish smile, she glanced at Lincoln before reaching downward to perform what would be the most erotic act he had ever seen up to this point.

Carefully, slowly, Leni began spreading the shaving cream between her thighs, all around her pubic area. Lightly she dabbed her foamy fingers around her vagina, much more open to Lincoln now as she spread her legs to give herself access. When she was done, she took her razor from the edge of the sink and began to use it on herself. Lincoln was so turned on watching her, his hard on was aching with lust. Leni carefully slid it across her skin, removing all of the hair except for just above her clit. She had obviously done this many times before. It hadn't been but a minute or two, but Lincoln felt like he had been watching for hours. When she was finished, she used the towel she was sitting on to wipe herself clean, and he saw that her pussy was now fresh and smooth once again.

"Wow..." Lincoln whispered to himself, but Leni had heard him, causing her to giggle.

Lincoln wondered what was next in his sister's routine, but Leni seemed to hesitate. Surely there wasn't much more she could do before dressing and leaving.

"I know you've wanted to see me for a long time," Leni had suddenly said.

Lincoln's heart stopped, and his face turned pale.

"It was pretty obvious," she continued, looking at Lincoln through the mirror. "You used to be obsessed with me. I miss that."

What was happening here? Was this for real? All of Lincoln's secret desires were now out in the open, and combined with the peep show he had just received, he felt ready to faint.

"Please say something," Leni said.

"I... I don't know what to say. How did you know?" Lincoln immediately regretted answering her like that, confirming what she had said rather than denying it.

Leni's back had been facing Lincoln up to then, but she turned and face him, still fully nude and not hiding anything.

"I always saw you looking, and I used to really like it. But after I learned how boys are, always ogling girls for their bodies, I thought maybe it wasn't me you were looking at… Just my body."

Lincoln felt a bit saddened by that. He knew kids in high school would see her in that light. Sure, it was true that Leni's body was jaw dropping, but it was more than that. Leni was so caring and innocent. She was just as beautiful on the inside as the outside. That was the true gem about Leni.

"But one night," Leni continued, "I heard you in your room, playing with yourself while you looked at dirty pictures on your computer."

"_Ahh! She knew?!"_

"And I heard you say my name, right as you moaned really loud." Leni was smiling a bit now. "You came thinking about me."

Lincoln really wanted to know exactly when that had happened, but truth be told it used to happen a lot when he had not fully controlled his desires.

"I always thought you were pretty," Lincoln said, softly in his nervousness. "Beautiful."

"I wanted you to look. I loved the attention." That much was obvious, as Leni told Lincoln while still baring her naked body to him.

"I'm looking now..." Lincoln replied.

"I see that," she smiled, giving attention to her brother's dick pointing up at her.

"S-so what now?" Lincoln asked, trying to act casual.

She playfully rolled her eyes around the room, as if pondering what to do.

"Well, there is something that I do sometimes, but I don't know if you should be allowed to watch that."

Lincoln swallowed nervously. "What's that?"

Leni looked very shy suddenly, like a little girl. "I play with my kitty..."

Lincoln lost his balance on the edge of the tub and fell backwards in shock, much to his sister's amusement.

"Are you alright?" Leni asked through her laughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Lincoln picked himself up and dried his wet hands and arms on his shirt. His butt had also gotten wet from the little bit of draining water left from the shower.

"Aw, now your clothes are wet," Leni said as she clasped her hands together in a bit of playful happiness. "Take them off!"

"I... don't think that's such a good idea."

"Because I might see your boner?" Leni responded with a small smirk.

"Ya, and if you start playing with your 'kitty' then I might have another wet mess to clean up."

Leni's playfulness seemed to halt, as a more aroused state overtook her. "Ooh, really..."

Lincoln and Leni both fell into a kind of awkward silence just then, realizing the blunt sexuality of their situation. Perhaps wiser individuals would have gone their separate ways at this point, but their young and stupid lust was the dominating force controlling them now.

"I won't tell if you won't..."

Lincoln couldn't believe the words that had escaped Leni's mouth. When she licked her lips, he felt all apprehension leave him.

"Are you being serious?" Lincoln asked, giving her one more chance to back out.

Leni knew, as well as he did, that this was wrong. But the thing about sex is that doing something wrong can feel really, really good. Humans desire to partake of what is forbidden, it's part of our nature. Lincoln was trembling with excitement, at the possibility that he would get to sexually interact with this goddess before him.

"Totally," Leni answered straight-faced.

Lincoln stood and pulled his pants off, not bothering to tease her. He was naked in seconds, eager for Leni to see his lust for her. When his cock came into view, Leni bit her lip and stared at it. Touching her stomach lightly, she motioned for Lincoln to come closer. He complied instantly.

"Stand there," Leni said, stopping Lincoln right in front of her. She leaned back against the sink and spread her legs a bit, planting herself firmly in preparation. "I want you to watch me while I do it, okay?"

Lincoln nodded, unable to speak. She let her hand glide down to her crotch, and very slowly and carefully began to touch herself. Lincoln's cock twitched and jumped, which only spurred Leni on. He knew nothing about her sexual experience, if she had ever seen a penis before or if she was a virgin. But there was no doubt in his mind that she had masturbated quite frequently. Leni went right to work on her pussy, not testing what felt good or discovering new sensations. She knew how to get what she wanted from her body.

Her fingers slid up and down her lower lips, separating them to expose her clit. She was wet already, Lincoln could tell. She kept sliding up and down, obviously loving just that small amount of stimulation. Her middle finger suddenly darted into her vagina, sinking effortlessly into the hot wetness. Leni moaned, still applying pressure and friction to her mound. Soon she withdrew the finger and concentrated solely on her clit. Her free hand reached up to rub her breast, squeezing it and pawing at it just as Lincoln desired to do. This was torture, watching her arouse him beyond his limits.

Lincoln then reached down and took hold of himself, wrapping his hand firmly around his shaft. Leni saw him do this and her hips thrust sharply forward, seemingly very aroused at her younger brother's action.

"Yes," Leni breathed. "Go ahead, Linky. Do it with me."

Lincoln thoroughly relished the next few seconds, as his trembling subsided and he began masturbating along with his sister. Leni watched Lincoln's cock very intently, still rubbing herself quite fervently but never taking her eyes off the throbbing length of meat in front of her. She began whimpering, and Lincoln heard juicy sounds from her pussy as her fingers rubbed around and around her clit, bringing her closer and closer to that wonderful sensation that was building inside of her. He wasn't far behind her, nearly exploding with every groan and squeal that emanated from her. Lincoln couldn't hold out much longer.

"Are you going to cum?" Leni could barely say between sharp breaths.

Lincoln nodded, and even though Leni wasn't looking up at his face, she could tell he was close.

"Oh god..." Leni closed her eyes and grimaced, as her own orgasm began to explode. "Shoot it all over me!"

Her hand became a blur as Leni brought herself off, rubbing her clit furiously and panting in pure ecstasy. Lincoln could no longer hold back, and began to stroke faster and harder as he felt his balls tighten. He grunted heavily and his feet began to tingle as Lincoln came. Leni was crying out in her own pleasure when he started to ejaculate, but when the first load of sperm exploded out and landed on her hand, she tensed up even more and nearly fell over from the sudden intensity of her orgasm. Her body twitched and writhed beneath Lincoln as he stood over her and shot another blast of cum onto her stomach. Leni was beyond noticing anything but her climax at this point, not even breathing from what Lincoln could tell in his intense state. Her neck flushed red and he saw just a bit of clear juice ejaculate out of her pussy. That made the last remnants of his own orgasm continue with renewed vigor, and he spurted even higher onto Leni's breasts, finally trailing off a few weaker spurts onto her thigh beneath him.

Lincoln nearly collapsed onto Leni, but braced himself on the sink, now hunched over her. He was so close to her they were practically embracing. Leni's climax had lasted through Lincoln's and she was just now coming down from it, breathing heavily and sweating a bit from the exertion. Her brother's cum was plastered across her chest, dripping down between her breasts and onto her stomach. It was a glorious sight.

"Oh my god..." Leni sighed.

Lincoln panicked for just a moment, but her reaction was not one of regret. Leni did not push Lincoln away from her, but rather rested her forehead on his chest as she gained her strength back. After a moment she laughed softly. It was a blissful feeling, to experience such an intense sexual release and bathe in the warm afterglow. Leni looked up at Lincoln with gorgeous eyes, smiling lovingly and taking in his expression.

"Feel good?" Leni asked.

"That was amazing," Lincoln replied. "You?"

She nodded. "Yes. My god, yes!"

Lincoln didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay there forever and stare at his sister's naked, cum-stained body. Leni lifted her hand and examined the trail of semen oozing down her wrist. She lifted it to Lincoln to show him and laughed, glancing down to see where else she had been hit. She touched the small pool of white globs on her stomach and lightly rubbed them with her fingertip.

"Mmm, nice!" She congratulated her little brother.

"Now you have to shower again," Lincoln said jokingly.

Leni shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna stay like this for a while. It feels good. I also heard it's good for your skin."

Lincoln then felt a moment of regret nag at him. "Did we just do something horrible?"

Leni didn't even budge in her composure. "It certainly didn't feel horrible."

She moaned in delight, and Lincoln finally backed off of her, wanting to take the sight of her in once more. Her legs were still spread open, and he got to finally see her vagina up close. It was red and swollen, dripping with her juices. Lincolm wanted to taste it so bad, along with the rest of her. Leni saw him looking at her there and glanced down to see what he was looking at. She smiled brightly.

"What do you think?" Leni asked playfully.

"Delicious," Lincoln answered without hesitating.

Leni blushed, Lincoln thought. Leni was already so flushed that it was hard to tell.

"Maybe you'll find out sometime," She joked with him, mockingly suggesting what Lincoln desperately wanted.

"Maybe," was all Lincoln could say. '_God, Leni was so beautiful...'_

Almost reluctantly, Leni stood up and pulled her bathrobe on, making to leave. Lincoln knew she had to, and he needed a shower now after all that. She hesitated before going to the door, and leaned forward to kiss Lincoln on the cheek. With a smile and a bounce to her walk, she left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Lincoln breathed a very contented sigh and just stood there for a while before turning on the shower and getting in.

He couldn't wait to see what would happen next...


End file.
